Something Weird
by Death - Bob
Summary: it's about harry potter and al'bhed


Story 2

**HP and Al'Bhed Story Conversion**

_**HP and AL'BHED Story**_

**Prologue:**

For my sister Lily and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy II, it was love at first sight, but there was one problem. Our parents didn't want Lily going out with Draco, and his parents didn't want him to go out with Lily.Chapter 1: The Story Begins…

**One year, as both of them went to get their school stuff in Diagon Alley, I went to Madam Malkins to get some new school robes. I saw a girl in there getting some new robes in there as well.**

"**Rammu, so hysa ec Duheg, fryd ec ouinc?" She said.**

"**What..?" I asked, dumb-founded. He knew quite a lot of languages, but he'd never come across this one before… Wait he might of, what was that language my cousin said Final Fantasy X was making a mick out of? Ah'Bled or something…**

"**Oh, don't you speak Al'Bhed?" That was it!! " 'Hello, my name is Tonik, what is yours?', is what I said"**

"**Hello Tonik, my name is Harry Potter," I replied. **

"**Are you starting at Hogwarts this year?"**

"**Yeah," she replied, going red. "You?"**

"**Nah, this is my 5****th**** year this year."**

"**Oh."**

**Just then the shop bell went and he turned around and groaned. He spotted his sister and that **_**distasteful**_** boyfriend of hers coming in.**

"**Hey Harry , over here!" She called. Harry groaned. He didn't really want to get into another conversation with Draco Malfoy II.**

"**Hey Harry who's this?" Both girls asked in unison.**

"**Tonik, this is my sister Lily Potter, who is in her 2****nd**** year at Hogwarts" he said. "Lily, this is Tonik, who is starting her 1****st**** year at school."**

"**Aren't you forgetting someone, Harry?" Lily tutted.**

**Oh yeah, like I could forget the most pompous pk I know. "Tonik, this is my sister's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy II." I garbled as fast as I could. Lily gave me a look I knew only to well, from her giving it to our parents and me. It was a "don't look so disgraced that I'm going out with Draco" look.**

"**Harry, what have I said about-" Lily started to say something, when a man and a woman walked through the door.**

"**Sy-sy! By-By!" Tonik cried out.**

"**Rammu tynmehk. Duheg yna oui tuha kaddehk ouin haf nupac oad?" Her dad said.**

"**Fa ryja ouin ufm, cbammpuugc yht y pnuus vun Oayn 2." Her mum replied.**

"**Huf E ryja y vaamehk dryd fa'ja vunkuddah cusadrehk, pid fryd luimt ed pa?" The guy asked.**

"**Y fyht, uv luinca!!" Tonik exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, don't worry about us, we'll just fade out of the scene." I muttered under my breath.**

"**Oh sorry, we were just going through all the school stuff I needed." Tonik apologised.**

"**Don't worry Tonik. Harry didn't mean it, did you Harry?" Lily replied, digging her nails into my arm. "Did you Harry?" More forcefully this time.**

"**Please, call me Toni," Tonik said. "I hate it when people call me Tonik." **

**She said it just as I shouted out.**

"**OWWWWWWWWW! No I didn't. Are you happy now? Can you let go of my arm now?" I yelped. She let go with a look on her face as if someone had just stopped from doing something she loved. Which I had, of course. She loved making her 3 year older brother yelp.**

"**Oh sorry." She sniggered and Draco whispered something to her and she said something back. I caught the last two words: "-no. You". I expected troubled, what I didn't expect was Draco to creep behind me and push me into Tonik.**

"**AAHHHHHHHH!! Watch out!!" I yelled out. Then that creep burst out laughing as I hit the floor.**

"**You shoulda seen your face as you fell." Draco said the first thing I had heard him say that day, as I started to get up.**

"**Ec dryd puo ymnekrd," said Tonik's Mum, a puzzled look on her face.**

"**Oac," replied Tonik.**

"**Can you three speak English like the rest of us?" I complained.**

"**Until my parents finally learn to speak English, I'm sorry, but every time I speak to them, I have to speak in Al'Bhed," she apologised, looking awkward.**

**Just then our parents called us, "Harry? Lily! Time to go now!" **

"**Coming," I shouted back. "See ya at Hogwarts in a couple o' weeks time, Toni!"**

"**Yeah, see ya Harry!" She called back. With that we walked out of the shop with our stuff.**

"**Ec ed sa, un fana druca getc y ped faent?" Tonik's dad asked.**

"**Oui ghuf, e drehg oui'na nekrd tayn. E drehg oui'na nekrd." Tonik replied. But, deep down, she knew. She liked Harry.**

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express…

**On the way to King' Cross Station, Lily and the parents started an argument, and as usually, it was about Draco.**

"**Really Darling you could do better then that Slytherin boy." Mum was saying.**

"**Really Mum, would get off my back about Draco?" Lily snapped in reply.**

"**Don't you talk to your mother like that young lady," Dad said quietly. Uh oh. Whenever Dad spoke in a quiet voice, it meant that the person he was talking to was in more trouble than they would be, if Dad was shouting. I hoped that Lily would get the hint. She didn't. She just carried on.**

**Yeah well, you too have always said you wouldn't mind who I went out with as long as he wasn't 3 or more years older that me. Draco's birthday is the same day as mine." Lily paused for a breath, and I saw she was working up towards something big. "If you don't want-" She never finished her sentence. We had arrived at the station.**

**She yanked open the door, stomped out of the car, got hold of a trolley and put her stuff on top of it. Then she saw someone coming towards her. "Draco! Draco, come on. Lets get to the train." She said to him as she pushed her trolley over to him.**

"**Harry, I'm glad we never went through this with you," Mum said, sounding as if she was drained.**

"**Yes. Anyone good-bye son." Dad added sounding as if he too, was drained.**

"**Yeah, see ya. Love you Mum. Love you dad." I gave them both a hug and ran off to meet my friends.**

"**Hey Harry, hows you?" One of my best mates, Ron Weasley asked.**

"**Fine, apart from the fact that Lily is getting more like that Draco boy she's going out with," and I told him and my other best friend, Hermione Granger, about what happened in Diagon Alley.**

"**Don't worry Harry, I'm sure she'll get over him soon enough," she said sympathetically.**

"**Yeah, I thought that once as well, but I gave up on the thought." I sighed. "It seems she's stuck on that boy. It's as if he's brainwashed her. It's terrible. I mean, I know siblings fight, it's part of being siblings. But this is more than that, she's just pushing me when I'm not expecting it."**

"**I'm sure it won't last forever. Relationships at their age never last for more than a few years. You, more than most people, should know that, Harry." Hermione replied.**

"**Yeah mate. How many girls went out with you? And how many either dumped you, or got dumped? Eh?" Ron reminded me.**

"**Yeah, you two are right." I finally came back round to that kind of thinking again, just as the whistle went.**

"**Come on, you two. That's the last whistle to get on. And Harry hasn't even got his stuff onboard yet." Hermione said worriedly.**

"**Yeah we're coming, we're coming. This lot is heavy, y'know." Ron complained as he started to help me get stuff on board. "Blimey Harry, what 'ave you got in this thing?" He panted as he lifted my trunk onto the train.**

"**School stuff, books, wand – wait, no that's in my pocket – robes, normal clothes, a load o' junk at the bottom, um… I can't think of any thing else off the top of my head." I thought as I got the last of my stuff onboard. "Come on. Let's get a compartment, before there aren't any left."**

**We carried on until we found a compartment with two people left, both of whom I recognised. I slid the door open and said, "Hello Toni, Professor Lupin, how are both of you?"**

"**Veha," Tonik replied. "Oh I forgot you couldn't speak my language. I said-" she remembered.**

"**E ys ug socamv," I replied. Tonik's mouth dropped.**

"**You can both speak Al'Bhed? That is so unfair." Hermione pouted.**

"**Hello you three, I was just introducing myself to this, beautiful, young lady," Lupin chuckled. Tonik blushed.**

"**Aren't you going to introduce us mate?" Ron asked.**

"**Oh yeah. Hermione, Ron, this is Tonik-" Tonik glared at me, "-who likes to be called Toni. Toni, these are two of my best mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." I finished rather quickly.**

"**Nice to meet you," Tonik said, still glaring at me. "I met Harry at Diagon Alley, in the robe shop."**

"**What? Madam Malkins? What were you doing the, Harry?" Ron asked. **


End file.
